In a Long Term Evolution (LTE) Frequency-Division Multiplexing (FDM) system of a 3rd Generation Partnership Project (3GPP), an uplink physical channel transmits data using a single antenna and resource allocation is continuous resource allocation, which limits the transmission rate of uplink data, because resources cannot be utilized flexibly, for example, when multiple segment frequency bands exist in a system bandwidth.
Compared with the above system, an International Mobile Telecommunications-Advanced (IMT-Advanced) system proposes a higher data rate and greater system capacity. In order to meet requirements of IMT-Advanced, Long Term Evolution-Advanced (LTE-A), as an evolution standard of LTE, proposes uplink non-continuous resource allocation technology, by which a spectrum efficiency of the IMT-Advanced system can be improved.
Meanwhile, in order to meet the requirement on an uplink transmit rate of IMT-Advanced, the LTE-A proposes a multi-port transmission mode, in which an uplink shared channel can support multiple transmission blocks. In an uplink of an LTE-A system, a User Equipment (UE) can support to simultaneously transmit up to two transmission blocks.
Rapid development of digital communication systems puts forwards a higher demand on the reliability of data communication. However, in severe channels, multi-path interference, Doppler frequency shift and the like seriously impact system performance. Therefore, in order to adapt to the requirement on a high data rate of a terminal, a method for allocating resources under multiple ports is provided for allocation of resources during uplink transmission, so as to improve the probability of correct reception of data and the amount of uploaded data during data transmission.
However, in an existing LTE system, an existing method for expressing downlink control information does not support allocation of frequency hopping information to continuous resource location information with the frequency hopping function in a multi-port transmission mode. If a separate field is created in downlink control information to indicate frequency hopping information, the structure of the existing downlink control information would be changed.